Memories From the Past
by ImmahBack
Summary: *FULL SUMMARY INSIDE* Sasuke's sister, Akari, whom he hasn't seen since the time when their older brother slaughtered their entire clan, shows up to Konoha one day a year AFTER Sasuke left. Akari promises Sakura that she will bring Sasuke back.Sasu&Saku
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm sorry I couldn't fit the full summery on the thing, so I apologize. Please forgive me ^ .^ I'll make it up to you by creating an awesome story!  
><strong>_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I __**DO NOT**____own Naruto or __**ANY **__of the charaecters in the anime, and I never will . Akari is a character I created out of my own imagination, but she __**DOES NOT HAVE ANYTHING**__ to do with the anime Naruto._

Summary: 

Sasuke's sister, Akari, whom he hasn't seen since the time when their older brother slaughtered their entire clan, shows up to Konoha one day a year AFTER Sasuke left. Akari promises Sakura that she will bring Sasuke back. Can Akari bring them back together? Will she save Konoha from destruction? In the beginning of the story, it focuses on Sakura and Akari, but will get into the Sasu&Saku romance parts :3 .

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Hell Begins**

"_There is nothing noble about being superior to some other person. The true nobility is in being superior to your previous self."_

~Hindustani Proverb

Itachi glanced around at the slaughtered bodies of the clan around him. His eyes glowed with the deep red color of his sharnagan. Mother and father were lying injured in the kitchen, dying as he stood there. His little brother had not come home from school yet, but he did not remember if the other one had gone today. As he stood there, his senses picked up fear from somewhere nearby in the house: the kitchen. He soundlessly made his way into the house to the kitchen area. The closet door was slightly ajar and the fear became stronger as the person realized he was there. Itachi open the door further and found his little sister crouched in the farthest corner away from the closet door, shaking as if she was cold. Her eyes widened at the sight of her older brother. Her fear of him didn't surprise him, but the strength of her voice did; it portrayed nothing of what her expression was.

"Why did you kill them?" She snarled at him. I saw the entire thing. You hurt Mother and Father! WHY?"

Itachi stayed silent as he watched her almost break to pieces as tears ran down her cheeks. Anger flashed in her eyes.

"WHY DID YOU KILL INOCENT PEOPLE?"

"You are really foolish, little one. You are naïve of the world. They were scum; weak and greedy. Someone had to do the job sooner or later; and I cleaned up the mess before it could get any worse. It made me stronger."

"Killing your family makes you stronger? They did_ nothing_ to deserve **this**! Are you going to kill me too just because I am your sister?"

Itachi smirked. "No. There are other plans for you. "

Her eyes widened. "W-w-what plans?"

"In case you haven't noticed, you were born with an amount of chakra that is the greatest amount a ninja has ever had. Why would I kill you if you at least are of some use to _us. _ It would be a mistake if I killed you. My "master" has something else in mind for you: he wants to train you to be a great ninja; to control your power so it can actually become a weapon."

"No. I won't do it."

Itachi's face tightened up. "You have no choice."

Her anger turned to rage. "I WON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME!" 

"Watch me." Itachi began to perform a summoning jutsu that summons demons. Black smoke appeared and soon afterwards, a wolf demon appeared in its stead. When it spoke, its lips did not move.

_What is your task for me, human?_

"Control this girl here. "

_And what do I get out of this?_

"A body to control and live in, but you answer to Pein and I as your Masters."

_Ah, Pein. I remember him. He told me the plan for the girl. _

"Get to it then."

The shadow entered the girl and she screamed in pain as she felt her body being taken control of. Akari clutched her head as the pain accelerated. Then there was a voice in her head.

_Stop thrashing around human. _

Akari's eyes widened in shock. What was in her mind?

She tried to speak, but the demon cut her off.

_There is no one who can help you. Stop crying. I do not care for such things. I am your master now._

Itachi looked at his sister; her eyes held a blank expression in them. There was no more screaming and the thrashing had stopped. The silence was broken when he heard his brother come up from the path to the house.

"Mother! Father! I'm home!"

Akari's eyes snapped back to focus as she fought the demon off. _Sasuke..stay away!_ Her mind screamed

as she tried to be free.

The door opened and a small figure could be seen in the door way.


	2. Chapter 2

_The door opened and a small figure could be seen in the door way._

She felt her blood freeze in her skin with fear for her brother as Itachi turned to meet his brother's frightened and teary eyes. His sister was on her side in the closet, with blood dripping from her mouth.

His brother was dressed in his ANBU gear, with a bloody katana in his hands.

"…Itachi?" He managed to speak from his shock, his voice was shaking as he took in the scene.

His brother raised the katana and brought it down upon their parents; who merely uttered a gasp as blood sprayed from the death sentence and their bodies falling to the floor.

"NO! MOM! DAD!" a voice he did not recognize as his own tore from his throat; his hands went to hold his head as he fell to the floor, breathing heavily.

Akari painfully watched her twin pull himself from the floor and run at his brother. "I won't let you get away with this!" he yelled.

Itachi's arm came in contact with his stomach and sent him crashing into the floor near his father's body. Tears weld up in Sasuke's eyes and Akari could not take it any longer. She did a quick jutsu that sent her elder brother into the wall behind them, giving some time to escape. With tears blurring her vision, she shouted to jar her brother from his shock.

"Sasuke! Get out of here! Now!" she screamed as she winced slightly with tears falling from her vision but never faltered from forcing herself to get up and run to him to grab his hand.  
>Half-dragging and half-pulling his body, his sister had him out the door in seconds.<p>

"I HATE YOU!" his voice screamed at his elder brother.

888

They ran as fast as they possibly could in their current situations through many detours, only to be interrupted by their elder brother killing off the last victim. Their scared black eyes with tears rolling down their shaking face and bodies bore into the emotionless ones of their elder brother.

"Why?" Akari questioned him again, this time with her voice shattering . "Why did you do this?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "I had to clean up this mess of filth. And why would I pass up a perfect opportunity to test my strength? Unfortunately, neither of you are even worth killing." He then turned to put his attention entirely on his younger brother. "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life." He then turned to her. "And you, who they all claim is a child prodigy like your elder brother, are nothing more than a person behind a shadow. _I hope you suffer._"

Akari stood there as if she was rooted to the spot as Sasuke turned and ran the other direction they were facing. She closed her eyes for a second and then looked directly into Itachi's eyes.

"I hope one day you will see what you have done was the wrong thing to do." Her eyes hardened. "I know that my _brother _would have never had done this without a _true reason."_

She turned away from him, so that he all he saw was her back and not her facial expression. "I do not hate you brother, as Sasuke does now. But tell me why you did this—the real reason. Did someone order you to do this? Or did you decide to prove that you were strong to someone? I miss the Itachi I used to know."

His breath caught in his throat. He did not know how she knew something was up; but Akari Uchiha was wise for her seven years. He hardened his heart and hid behind his mask.

"I told you why I did it. Now leave before I decide to kill you."

Itachi heard her make a "t" sound and saw her shake her head. "I will leave once you tell me _why."_

Her persistence caused him to want to destroy something. "I did it because I was ordered to. Now leave."

He then disappeared and mentally slapped himself as tears began flowing down his face. Tonight was the last time he would openly show emotion. Akari turned to see him go and with her sharp eyes, did not miss the tears falling to the ground.


End file.
